


Which Member of Your OTP?

by Imalwaysdown



Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, M/M, OTP Feels, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sick Dean Winchester, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Which Member of Your OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Which member of your otp prompts for destiel.From @katie-girl-2 on tumblr!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Which Member of Your OTP?

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to prompts from:
> 
> https://katie-girl-2.tumblr.com/post/164566664633/which-member-of-your-otp  


**Which Member of Your OTP:**

1\. Acts like they are dying when they have a cold.

Cas. When he had got his first cold as a human, he actually thought he was dying. Dean had to explain that he had a cold, and then be his nurse. Cas hated every second of it.

2\. Gets mad at the TV and throws the remote.

Dean's age shows a lot when he is left with technology. They had just gotten a new TV, and Dean was the one who had to set it up, which had obviously been a bad choice. He was trying to set up a Netflix subscription that had already took him an hour to find out how to do, and he was in the middle of typing in the password when he accidentally hit the button to go back. 

"Fuck!" He yelled in frustration, not expecting to throw the remote and for it to hit the very new TV. He flinched when he heard the loud crash, and then almost cried happy tears when he looked up and saw that the TV was okay. 

That's when Sam and Cas came in and asked what happened. 

3\. Gets the worst road rage.

Dean is always the driver, so he spends the most time having to deal with the shittiest drivers. He gets the worst road rage, cursing and yelling at people who don't know how to drive properly. 

4\. Spends too much time in the bathroom on their phone. 

It was a mistake letting Cas have a phone when there are millions of games he could get distracted by. He found his new favorite game, Minecraft. His favorite part was the animals. Cas would get his phone out in the bathroom and sit there for half an hour before Dean would have to ask him to come out. 

5\. Packs the whole closet for an overnight trip.

When Cas was human, he would heavily pack for the littlest things. He didn't understand what he should pack and thought he needed everything just in case. For the short trips, Dean told him that he could just pack hygiene products and wear his clothes, but Cas told him that he should pack for himself just in case. He thought something would happen to them. 

6\. Hates the in-laws. 

Dean doesn't like Chuck and other angels, that's all. 

7\. Hits the snooze button....11 times.

Cas when he actually slept, would sleep for hours and hours. If Dean could wake him up just once, he would just go straight back to sleep until Dean would have to force him out of the bed.

8\. Makes the other late for work.

Both. They could be working a case and one would kiss the other and wouldn't be able to stop.

9\. Uses the television as a babysitter.

Dean, obviously. He wasn't good at taking care of little kids and when Sam left his kid with Dean and Cas, and then Cas went out to go get baby stuff, he had no idea what to do besides sit her in front of the television.

10\. Takes in the stray dog.

It would be Cas who would take in the stray dog, since Dean isn't very fond of dogs. Cas wouldn't be able to help himself when seeing a helpless dog. He would take it in and would have to hide it so that dean wouldn't be angry with him. It wouldn't take long until Dean would find out, but all Cas would have to do is give him one look and Dean would let him keep it.

11\. Suggests a 3am trip to McDonald's.

Dean does, mostly because he can always eat, but it's usually not McDonald's. 

12\. Leaves their shoes out for the other to trip over.

Cas leaves his shoes in the middle of the floor on accident, but Dean is always the one tripping over them. 

13\. Can't make up their mind when it comes to dinner. 

Neither. It's always whatever they can get the fastest. 

14\. Needs to be reminded of all their appointments.

Dean, because he can't remember to go the doctors appointment Cas sets up for him when he's sick. 

15\. Bribes the other into doing chores, getting out of the house, and taking a shower.

Cas always bribes Dean into doing stuff without even meaning to. All he has to do is give him puppy dog eyes, and Dean does whatever he wants. Yet, He's the one the chores.

16\. Picks the movies.

Since Cas has no idea what to watch, Dean is always the one picking movies. However, Cas does seem to like Star Wars. 

17\. Takes the safety steps when building a pillow fort.

Cas naturally wants to have a safe place for Dean, doing things such as being over protective, taking way too many safety precautions, and literally watching him sleep. He even uses safety steps for the smallest things like building a fort. He made sure nothing could fall on them and that nothing would come undone. 

18\. Kisses the other's injuries better.

When Cas was human, he would get a little too worked up about small injuries, sometimes panicking or crying. Dean would comfort him and cuddled him to make him feel better. Dean loved to kiss Cas's injuries to make him feel better. 

19\. Is addicted to angry birds, game of war, candy crush, temple run, or flappy bird. 

Like Minecraft, these games are also on Cas's phone. He always tries to make time to play them, and is a little addicted to playing them. Dean sometimes wonder why they gave him a phone that could have games. 

20\. Kills the spiders. 

Both, but Cas is a little afraid of spiders. 

21\. Hogs the blankets. 

Cas always hogs the blanket. He doesn't even need the blanket most of the time yet Dean always has to yank it back to himself.

22\. Takes pranks too far. 

Dean takes pranks too far sometimes, resulting in him having to get ignored for the rest of the day. Cas also doesn't understand how pranks work so he doesn't know how to get him back, so he gets Sam to help. That time, Sam took it too far. 

23\. Makes the dirty jokes.

Obviously, Dean does even though he knows Cas will always end up confused. 

24\. Keeps a piggy bank.

Cas keeps a piggy bank that looks like a bee only because it's a bee.

25\. Has no problem having ice cream for breakfast. 

Both don't really mind, and that really makes Sam a little mad. He sometimes hides the ice cream in the morning. 

26\. Gets a tattoo when they're drunk.

Dean and Cas end up going together and getting matching tattoos of Cas's choice. They ended up getting insects on themselves. It was actually kind of pretty but Dean sort of started regretting them.

27\. Trips over their own feet.

Dean is kind of clumsy sometimes, and trips over his own feet followed by a bunch of curse words. 

28\. Makes the other go for a walk.

Cas enjoys going for walks outside the bunker and he likes having the boys going, and makes they go with him.

29\. Whines until they get what they want.

Cas doesn't really whine, but he is sometimes grumpy. He doesn't really realize he's grumpy until Dean teases him about it. 

30\. Tries act really tough but isn't.

Dean likes to act like he doesn't have a huge soft spot for the angel, and tries to act tough. Sam always ends up pointed out that he gets super sweet when it comes to Cas. 

31\. Talks the most, says the least. 

Dean. He always uses his voice for the inappropriate jokes.

32\. Talks the least, says the most. 

Cas. He is a little wise with his words and Dean calls him a nerd for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of indents!! I did this on my phone so I hope that doesn’t bother anyone!


End file.
